bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kigahen Nushi
Review I am actively working on improving this character and so I would appreciate a review and any advice. Thanks in advance to anyone who replies--Ryo talk 05:47, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Short Review I like him he is only missing certain thing for a scientist: Master Inventor, Chemist, Data Gatherer etc. Also since he is a scientist and they are known for their great intellects you my want to add expert or master tactician and strategist but that for you to decide. And a section for his inventions. Overall 10/10.: The Twilight of Your Despair 22:00, February 21, 2011 (UTC) My Review ﻿Information: This section is better than most, as it actually describes that he's had to work himself upwards for good over five decades in order to reach his current position as a Captain. I also enjoy the very brief mention to some of his abilities, such as his inteligence. I'm also rather intrigued by the three experiments that has escaped from his care. His age (If you've read my review of Naisho you'll know that I put alot of weight on this) is understandable and matches his power. My most powerful character happens to be 721 years old. So there's a nice and good gap between them age-wise. Which makes it all the more believable. I've also read some of their articles, and I'm impressed, and I'd like to state that Hiroya Ginkarei would most definatly treat them with utter respect and kindness were they ever to meet. Rating 9/10 Appearance I like his appearance, personally. You've described it in great detail. And it practically screams loudly high IQ but low EQ (Social Inteligence) - I enjoy how you describe him as generally bad-looking. Reminds me of L from Death Note, kind of. Its obvious that you've taken a lot of time in order to assess his appearance so well. I'm frankly, impressed. Its much enjoying to read about him, and I get the picture of him in my head quite easily. And I picture him as somewhat emaciated, lack of sleep (Thus the dark creases beneath his eyes) and a piercing calculative look. I also enjoy his more or less disheveled appearance. Rating 8/10 Personality I much enjoyed this part, your character has depth. He's got personal flaws, like every good character has. His love of experimentation, and his lack of sympathy for his subjects up until late. I also like the fact that he's pretty much displayed some of the mentality of a child: Fooling around without thinking of the consequences involved. The fact that he's made so many experiments also serve to give you a mixed sensation of creepyness, and detestment. Given his treatment of those very experiments. Somehow though, you've managed to avoid him turning into another Mayuri (Oh, the horror!) and made a perfectly original character, and for this. I praise you. The fear for one of his experiments is also quite neat. Rating 9/10 History Right, his history is pretty good. It incorporates nicely how his genius came to be shown. I enjoyed reading the small stories hidden away in the wall of text. Such as the trouble with his sister and her dolls. One could more or less relate to that problem fairly easily. The time within the Academy is well-written, and I approve of the fact that he doesn't attend classes becouse of his highly advanced inteligence. Kinda makes him stick out somewhat. The reference to his time within the 12th division is well thought out. In all honesty, and I'm impressed about the amount of effort you've put into it all. The fact that you also inform of the time it took to reach that position make him all the more beliable. Rating 7/10 Powers & Abilities Now, this is by far my favorite section. You've made him seem powerful while still keeping him at a good level of power. His "Great Spiritual Power" is a delightable sight, as it is rarely seen nowadays. As most people tend to have "Immense" or something even greater. The fact that he is a Swordsmanship Expert also serves to please me, you incorporate him very well. And I enjoy the notices of his Genius Intellect and His Analyzing abilities. While keeping most other forms of combat besides Kido and Shunpo at a bare minimum. He doesn't give off the impression of being overpowered in any way at all. Rating 10/10 Zanpakuto If anything. Kigahen's Zanpakuto is very unique in its design, it has an ability which greatly mirrors Kigahen's personality. Which is a truly great asset. As that makes it even more believable. I like the fact that he's able to "Boost" opponents and friends alike in a multitude of ways. Though I disagree with the prospect of giving people the ability to reach Bankai. As that is something which is naturally out of his hands, in my opinion. Becouse it doesn't involve time, but communication between the Shinigami and the Zanpakuto in question. Otherwise, I have no qualms about his ability, and it is certainly useful. When he uses Bankai, it is easily shown that he goes from "Your friendly neighbourhood booster" to "Mean Saboteur" I don't think he'd be able to rob people of states, personally. Of the same reason as mentioned above. However, I'm all for the idea of lowering an opponents skills, though I find it nessecary that it only works for a set amount of time, before then reverting. As if you don't. You'll effectively harm the RP Progress of other characters. The backwards "Youthfulness" is also pretty good, and possibly fatal. And its easy to see that this is his primary form of attack. Overall, its a really unique and original Zanpakuto. Rating 8/10 ----- Total Rating - 49. Excellent work! I'm thoroughly impressed by this character, and he's really interesting. And he has alot of potential. Keep up the work! Thank you both for your reviews. I see what areas I need to work on for him. Thank you very much--Ryo talk 01:35, February 22, 2011 (UTC)